1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses operating in a so-called xerographic mode are each equipped with an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a charging device, an exposure device, a developing device, a transfer device and the like, and carry out image formation by electrophotographic processes using those devices.